The Adventures of Sammy and TiffnBurns
by Sammerz186
Summary: Okay, this is a short story about Tiff and me, we wake up in LA.X and liv life lost! I DO NOT OWN LOST! I WORKED HARD ON THAT 7TH CHAPTER, I LEFT WITHOUT SAVING TWO TIMES AND IT DIDN'T SAVE RIGHT! R AND R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 we meet again

Chapter 1

SAM

I was jumping with excitement, my best friend Tiffany was actualy spending the summer with me! It's been 3 years since we seen each other, ever

since she moved to Las vegas, and our comunications have been lowered to texts and phone calls. It was a mistery to see what she looks like

now. I sure have changed, from having straight as a board blonde hair, I got it dyed red and got a perm. Me and my mom where standing in the airport in Menphis, I was holding a bouquit of star gazer lilys. My mom was holding a gift and a card.

"What time does her plane land?" I asked turning to my mom. I was wearing a green T-shirt that said Irish step dancer, a blue jean vest, and a pair of blue jeans, for shoes knee high converses. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye Tiffany came towards us!

"TIFFANY!" I screamed running to the on coming girl.

"It's so good to see you!" She said hugging handed her the stuff.

"These are so pretty thank you!" She said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, open it!" I said. She ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a rock, ha! But truth betold, there was a big surprize at home.

"Got ya!" I said teasing, she looked diapointed. "K, truth betold, the real gift is at home lets go!" I said excited.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Tiff said.

"Hey mom, we're going to the bathroom k?" I asked my mom.

"K, I'll wait here." She answered. As we walked to the bathroom I thaught about how much Tiff changed, Her hair wasn't short and brown anymore. It was long and super curly plus she sarted wearing makeup, LOSTaholic 11 year olds that half the grade ignored, now we're muture, still obsessed with LOST, still have a crush on Sawyer, Skatergals, who are teenagers! We made it to the bathroom, they just moped so the floor was slipery, Tiff slipped and hit her head on the sink, she was out cold, I ran to her but triped my own feet and hit my head with a sickening thud and crack.

When I snaped back I was standing in LA.X. WAIT LA.X! ##%$$# lol just kiding,

"Oh chrap." I said looking at what I had in my hand


	2. Chapter 2 lost

TIFFANY

We had plane tickets in our hands! Me and Sam couldn't move, but that didn't last long. Our feet were moving on there own! straight towards the gates to an air plane.

"STOP, STOP!" We screamed grabbing onto a a statue, plant and Jacks tie we kept moving. HOLD UP, JACK!

"Great, now we have to burn our hands." Sam said sarcasticly. When we reached the gates were a jumpy woman was standing.

"Hi, hi!" She said

"Bye, bye!" Tiff said trying to turn but couldn't, we walked out to the plane.

"What are we going to do!" I said scared.

"Smile and sell it!" Sam said all dramatic.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO DRAMATIC!" I screamed at her, I was hungry, and scaired, I was shaking harder then ever. My curly hair was flat now. My lime green tank top was colorless now, some things never change lime green has been my favorite color since I was 11. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds that felt like minutes.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, you and me, two long lost friends, liven life LOST! We can help Skate Tiff. Ain't this amazing." I said still dramatic, we had already boarded the plane and sat beside each other.

"But Sam, what if we die in the crash?" She asked conserned.

"Tiff, if we die, we wake up. We were knocked out, plus we're sitting Two rows away from Sawyer." I said pointing, Tiff staired wide eyed and shell shocked.

"But still, everything happens for a reason." She said quoting Locke. We stared at each other and laughed."But for real, what if destiny made a mistake, and it sent us here to fix it." I threw in, I was bored, and some fell asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

SAM

I woke up to shaking we were hitting turbulance.

"Chrap!" I said grabing and bucklen up my seat belt. "This gonna be one heck of a ride!" I said turning to Tiff who was passed out. "TIFFANY!" I screamed buckling her seat belt for her, then the air things fell, I grabed one for dear life I put Tiffs over her head and held it until I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 hot tamalie

STILL SAM!

I awoke with a massive head ache, all I could see was a blure, but I could tell someone was looking down on me, my vision started to clear only to see the most terifying, gut renching crime agenst nature. Jack.

"My buble, my buble." I said pushing him away and standing up. I looked at Tiff who was still knocked out, Jack followed my gaze to Tiffany. She laid there in the shadow of the trees, a sleeping beauty in the sand unaware of the caos around her, her hair was swaying in the breeze, she looked pale. She looked as though she had no marks, I was so captivated that I didn't notice Jack run up to her and give her CPR. I laughed as he gave her rescue breaths, her eyes popped open in the midal of a rescue breath and let out a scream that made the entire beach fell silent.

"Get away from me you little nasty!" She screamed scrambleing to her feet she walked over to me.

"Sam, Sam?" She was asking but I was spaced from the whole beach and caos, across the beach was the cutest boy I ever sceen. He had messy blonde hair, blue eyes that I could see from a mile away, but he was 30 feet away, when our gaze met he smiled, everything was slow now, but a wierd thing was, he wasn't scraped, dirty, or breaking a sweat. Evan Tiff was beat up now that she was closer, her face had a scrape across her forehead, and her hand was bleeding a little. He walked towerds us.

"One word, other!" She wispered, she walked away. When he finaly got to me I was smiling and had my flirt face on.

"Hi, I'm Jon." He said with a Minnesota accent that almost made me swoon, my famly came from Minnesota, well my dad's side. I flashed back.

FLASH BACK

I sat in the car, I felt sick 'cause we've been driving since 9 A.M., I looked down at my hand that was white just like the snow on the ground out side, it's been snowing since St. Louis. My dad slid a little. I felt like I was about to barf, the entire ride all I had was chips and a 10 piece chicken nugets from Mick Donalds, beef jerky, and a milk shake that whent out of date in October. (It was the day after Christmas.) I was hugging my penguin. Finaly after we arived in Fair Fax to visit my grandma I passed out in the basement. No internet connection, no cell phone reception, it was torcher! One day when we went sledding at Herman the German, I busted my butt in front of boys, here's what happened.

I was walking up the hill which isn't snow, but ice. I didn't have snow boots on so it was slick. I wanted to show off so I went to the top. Then dropped my sled, so when I tryed to grab it I slipped and rolled down the hill and landed in a pile of snow. But I wasn't the only one who emberised there selves. My cousin was trying to show off at the out door ice skating rink, so he saw these girls and took off his jacket and walked out on the ice, he slipped, and my little cousin said I could see your under pants! Ha!

REALITY

I snaped back and stared into his beautyful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 bffs

TIFFANY

I watched as Sam talked to a guy who was obviously an Other. I rolled my eyes and walked away, I walked down the beach a little, gathering my stuff, all that jazz, I stopped to stare at Kate and Sawyer. I braught out my note pad and started to sketch the amazing two, when I was done I looked at the cover. It was hard to believe that three years ago me and Sam both gave each other note pads for emergancys only, mine was for drawing and Sam's was for writing. She was always the auther, and I was always the artist. I put the note pad in my back pocket.

"Hey dude!" Someone said running up behind me, I swerved only to see Hurley tackle me. I looked where I was standing to see a snake coiled up where I was about to step. I jumped up, said thank you, and ran away screaming "SNAKE, SNAKE!" I ran to my tent where I landed face first into the sand and started to cry for no reason. I looked up only to see Sam standing in the door way.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked concerned I stood up.

"Yeah, I don't evan know why I'm crying." I said wipeing away my tear.

"I know what'll cheer you up, you, me, a tree, and spying on Kate and Sawyer." She said, I grinned and got up. We walked over to Sawyers tent were the were sitting and plopped down before they broke out into a fight. We scooted closer together. "This will be harder then we thought." We said at the same time.

NIGHT TIME

I've been thirsty for a wile, we have to ration water for a wile and I'm dying, it's evan affecting my sleep. One night I had a dream that the ocean was red, I ran to the water to see what it was. It was Hawaiian punch, I jumped into the what ever and started gulping up as much as I could, then some guy, on a red surf board with crazy red hair, a Hawaiien shirt, and sun glasses gave me a cell phone and mistical genie powers, I used it to turn everything electric green! Then I flashed to the other side of the island on my purple flying carpet to find some guy named Gillagan who was looken for some girl named Ginger. I flashed into the jungle when a polar bear in a santa hat gave me a Clondike bar and a Coca- Cola. Well aperently I was sleep walken that night and went swimming. and was chewing on a block of wood plus when I woke up I felt like I swollowed sea water. I fell asleep and started to dream, this time I was staring out at the ocean and then someone behind me said "Oh yeah." I turned around to see the Koolaid Man.

"Koolaid Guy?" I asked confused staring at the big picher with a face and shorts,

"Oh, yeah." He said again. I couldn't help myself, it was so tempting. I jumped at him.

"Oh, no." He said, he pushed me into the ocean were I woke up.

"What's going on?" I asked ringing the water out of my robe, I looked up at Hurley.

"You were sleep walking again, your getting agressive!" He said walking away leaving me freezing wet. Then I laughed to myself as I realized Hurley was wearing shorts, and a red T- shirt with a smily face on it. I was to tired to walk to my tent so I plopped down on my back and staired at the stars untill I gently fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 evil

CHAPTER 5

Sam

I pulled the covers up to my neck and flipped my pillow to the cold side. "I miss my bed." I grinned but it faded when I heard Tiff scream out my name, then I snapped back to where I was. No, not my bedroom, an entirely different house. I flipped my covers off and ran down the stairs I met Tiff in the living room, she was staring out the window of a living room. That's when I realized, we were in the Others Camp. I was wide eyed, Tiff was panicing. "This is all your boyfriends work!" She screamed as she stopped pacing. "Don't blaim this on him!" I yelled. "He is not an Other! Or my boyfriend!"

"Oh realy well here he comes." She pointed towards the kitchen were I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the little hole thingy. "I hate when you're rite." I wispered.

"Don't open the door, lock it!" I did as I was told, we locked the doors, windows, and bathroom. (What was in those muffens they left us!) We ran into a attick and locked the door and piled up a table and chair.

"What are we gonna do!" I asked pacing, the attick had a coach, air conditioner, a window, and a coffee table. We decided to make it our hang out, we put away the chair and table. We walked slowly down the stairs, tiff had a pocket knife I had a pistol, here's the math. Me+GUN+Tiff+Knife+OTHER CAMP!= you better leave the area. we finaly reached the bottom were we found Jon at the piano, he turned to us and smiled.

"Howed you get in?" I asked standing in the door way, I started to walk but Tiff tryed to stop me and failed. I sat on the coach.

"Ben told me to tell you guys to go over to Juliets house, that she will fix you up." He continued to play. "It's next door." Tiff stood up "We're next door to EVIL!" Jon stood up and took me by the hand and led us to the she devils house. On the porch he spun me around and knocked on the door, Juliet came to the door and looked at me and Tiff with a discusted look on her face. Me and Tiff looked down on our clothes I was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, Tiff was wearing a super long purple T-shirt we were both bare foot.

"Well you don't look like a rose either!" Tiff said, Juliet looked at us confused I tryed not to laugh but laughed so hard that EVERYONE in the camp stared at me.

"So, someone ugly like yourself, will Try to fix us up, no thank you!" I said still giggling. Jon pushed us into the house. Juliet walked us to differant bathrooms and told us to take a shower. We did what we where told, I locked the door and got into the shower. I washed my red hair, I felt my legs that felt like sand paper. I grabed the shaving cream and spred it all over my legs, I made sure I used tons to get on Juliets nerves. When I was done I turned off the water and got out. My clothse weren't on the counter.

"Chrap." I steped on a trash bag, I opened the bag to find a flower paterned dress, with navy blue palm leaves, it looked like the same dress I had off island from Aeropostal. I put it on and sliped the strapy wedges on. I walked over to the sink were a hair dryer had a sticky note that read "Blow dry" on it. When I was finished I put it in a braid then looped it. I then tied it with a blue ribbon. I walked out into he hallway to find Tiffany waiting for me. She DID NOT look happy. She let out a sigh as she looked around the room, she was wearing a blue blouse and Tracter jeans, which has patches sewn on. She was wearing leather knee high boots. We walked into the living room, Juliet pionted at the door. We opened it to find Tom waiting for us, he led us to a path that went through the jungle a little ways. We got to a stream with a water fall, it was beautyful. There was a table set up with food and stuff, Ben was siting there. CHRAP. We sat down Tiff looked like she was about to blow up, I felt like running, and there was two sets of hand cuffs.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy

TIFFANY

_september 26 2001 10:30 P.M._

_Well today so far hasn't been so good, I feel sick from the lunch Sam and I were forced to eat. So I decided to write in this diary, Sam's down stairs playing the piano. I just threw up a while ago, and almost pasted out. Well I'll write some more tomorow, bye bye!_

I put the diary on the counter and turned off the lamp, I couldn't fall asleep. The blue light came in the window, I stared up at the seeling. I couldn't hear the piano so I must have fallen asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up feeling better then yesterday, I ran down the stairs in my sock monkey P.J.s. Sam was at the stove making eggs, she was in a pink lacy dress that went down to her knees. It had gold straps and a gold ribon around her stomach, there was a bow in the back. She had on pink wedges.

"What's the theme?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"I'm meeting Jon." She said puting the eggs in front of me. "I thaught you'd like some good food. Not that food poisen the Others prepare." Sam was smiling, when she got closer I noticed she was wearing make up. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail, she had on a gold charm braclet. One of the charms looked like a cage, another was a fish, and the other one was a diamond strawberry.

"Is that the braclet you told me about?" I asked looking at.

"Sure is!" Sam said puting on a diamond necklace. "Oh no." Sam said looking at her hand, she started looking around the house for some thing.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked from the door way of her bedroom, She was looking through a jewlery box.

"Where is it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where's what at!" I said entering the room.

"I lost my friend ship ring!" Sam said screaming. I forgot about our friend ship rings. The rings said LO and ST and on the other side bffs 4 life with a little diamond, I never took mine off. Out of nowhere we heard some thing from the closet.

"My precous." Said a raspy voice that sounded familier.

"Did you just hear,"

"Yep."

"My precous." It said again.

"Is that the thing from Lord of the Ring?" Sam asked creeped out.

"Maybe." I said, Sam walked over to the closet and opened it. It was dark and we heard hissing, but Sam jumped in.

**"GIVE ME MY RING OR ELSE IT'S GONNA GET DIRTY!" **Sam yelled there was beating in the closet.** "I BROKE A NAIL, NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" **Sam screamed, more crashing, More hissing.

**"OUCH YOU BIT ME!" **Yelled the raspy voice. **"NO ONE TOUCHES THE PRECOUS!" "HEY, NO BITING!" **Yelled the thing. A little hobit thing walked out of the closet mumbling stuff holding his hand. Sam walked out looking at the ring smiling.

"Well, bye!" Sam said running down the stairs.

SAM

I met Jon on his porch, he had a baske and a blanket. "Hi." I said smiling. we walked out into the jungle, I had my guatar. We walked until we came to a clearing, a lone tree sat in the midal. We walked over to the tree and sat down.

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN A LIL SLOW LATLY SINCE IM ALSO WORKING ON WHAT IF REVIEW PLZ.**


	7. Chapter 7 Night of the retarded clones

_IN TIFFANY'S EYES_

I sat there at the table eating my eggs, Sam's probably lip locking with Jon and I'm trapped here. There was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed at the presence of Ben. His weird eyes looking THROUGH me. Does he have X-ray vision?

"We're moving you," He simply said, looking around the room. He grabbed my arm and jerked me out the door. Sam was waiting there looking REALLY confused. They put bags on our heads and knocked us out. When I woke up Sam was walking around the cage without a care in the world.

"Hi!" Sam said loudly in my ear. She was right beside me!

"Weren't you over, what the crap is going on." I said looking from the girl to the whatever. "They're gonna see you."

"They only see that, so now you look like a retard talking to yourself." She said holding out a rock. "THrow it at the clone." She said excited.

"Sam I can't through a rock at my best -

"Just do it!" She said cutting me off, I did as I was told and threw the rock at the clone. The rock flew through it, it fuzzed up with the sound of static.

"Sunshine!" It said throwing its hands up in the air.

"They can only see that and that." Sam said pointing beside me. I turned around to see me with a large grin. "Only one problem, when you touch them they do that and they have the IQ of a peanut." I nodded, Sam snapped her fingers and we apeared on the beach.

SAM

Everyone ran up to us, if this happened later on they probably wouldn't give a chrap. Since we're the first ones to be captured they wanted answers.

"What's up celtic rose!" Sawyer said given me a high five.

"Nothing much, just surviving the Others, being really confused, and really needing a foot rub from these wedges!" I said pulling one off. Me and Tiff started walking back to our tents when Dr. Evil stoped us.

"Hey, need your help." He said giving us the Jack stare. We looked at each other then nodded.

We followed him to his tent.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting down burying my toes in the sand.

"Some answers." He said with that STUPID NOD!

"STOP WITH THE FREAKEN NOD!" exclaimed Tiff.

"First I'll give you some names. Juliet, Ben, Ethan, Tom, Dany, any of those ring a bell?" I asked making it obvious that we had an other in our camp.

"Yeah, there's a guy with the same name as Ethan duh." He said like it was the most obvios thing in the world, what an idiot!

"Omg, I can't believe you are that dumb! Ethan is an other, it's part of there evil plan to pick out who to take! They're planning on taking Claire we have to do some thing!" I said jumping up.

"We'll wait it out," He said calmly.

"That's your answer to everything." Tiff mumbled. We left and started walking towards our tents.

"Happy birthday Tiff." I said looking down at her. She looked up smiling. She will always be one head shorter then me. "Look there's Ethan, were's he going." I said looking at him as he entered the jungle. I was practicaly pulling her! We hid behind a log as we watched Ethan pull out a walkie talkie. We stared at each other.

"Ben, come in Ben," He said loudly.

"What," Ben said on the other end of the line.

"Burns and Schreyer, they know everything!" He said.

"What, how'd they find out!" Ben said sounding woried. "How'd they escape!"

"I don't know," Ethan said.

"I want you to find those girls and when you do bring them back dead or alive!" Ben said really angry. Tiff fainted.

"Tiff, Tiff," I wispered but I guess Ethan heard us because he came over and pointed his gun at us. That's when I fainted.


	8. Chapter 8 SNORES R IMPORTANT PART 1

_I got this idea from a fic I read earlier, the original story belongs to Starry Ocean._

_IN TIFFANY'S EYES_

I woke up in the same place Jack woke up in season three or will, or, you know what I mean! I got up groaning.

"Thanks!" I said looking up at the sky. There was static from the little speaker.

"Tiff, help! What the chrap, don't!" The thing got shut off.

"Sam, Sam!" I wailed, for all I know they could have her in a corner kicking the crap out of her. I walked around rubbing my temples and pulling on my hair. Then I remembered three days before Christmas.

_FLASH BACK!_

_Me and Sam sat in her cousins white GMC. They where playing Vristmas songs. Falic navida was playing._

_"Piece love and Lost! DA DA DE DA DA DA!" Sam sang by mistake. Me, her, and her cousen Tyler all laughed._

_"You two are crazy," He said looking at the road. Snow started to fall hard as the song I'm Dreaming of a White Cristmas played. A white Cristmas is something we never get._

_SAM'S EYES_

I woke up with a bad head ache but soon found out where I was. I was strapped to a table my flanel button down unbuttoned to where you saw my bra. The room was dimly light so that didn't make me feel better because this is Where Sawyer was lied to about his pacemaker.

"Oh, no, no, no, no no! You're not putting a pacemaker in me!" I said my head bobbing from side to side.

"Oh it's not a pacemaker!" Ben said holding a gun to my chest.

"HELP, TIFF HELP!" They turned the speaker off. "You are NOT putting a bullet in me either!"

I heard the click,

"We want answers!" Ben said still holding the gun in the center of my chest. "How do you know why we had Ethan in your camp!"

"Easy, you Others are careless, and I had a camera!" I said hoping they'd by the bilg. "I want answers, too!" I said with my eyes closed blocking the tears knowing I'd be blown to bits at any minute. Instead of buting a bullet in me he took iit back


End file.
